Spinal disorders requiring surgical procedures are well known. The lumbar region of the human anatomy, for example, is a frequent site of spinal disorders which may be corrected by surgical procedures carried out anteriorly of the lumbar vertebrae including, for example, surgical procedures involving disc removal and/or replacement.
In anterior spinal surgical procedures, the initial surgery is through an unscarred and substantially clear path to the surgical site. In revision surgery, however, the path to the surgical site has typically degraded as a result of the previous surgery resulting in scarring and other developments which may interfere with the revision surgery.
Moreover, the present technology in spinal surgeries is typically focused on anterior insertion of intervertebral prostheses, and other anterior surgical procedures. Consequently, the potential of anterior dislocation of prostheses and vertebral structures as well as potential injury to the significant blood vessels located in proximity to the spine is increased.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,475,219 issued to Alexis P. Shelekov on Nov. 5, 2002, addressed the aforementioned conditions. The '219 patent, the teachings of which are herein incorporated by reference, discloses a method and device for protecting major vessels and other anatomical parts from complications as a consequence of anterior spinal surgical procedures. In particular, the '219 patent discloses a method for protecting major blood vessels, such as the aorta and the vena cava, and providing some protection against anterior dislocation of vertebral bodies adjacent these vessels. The '219 patent also provides for minimizing the formation of adhesions or unwanted joining of certain tissues and body structures to each other pursuant to anterior spinal surgery.
The '219 patent provides a significant improvement in protection of vulnerable anatomical parts in areas subject to revision surgery. Nonetheless, a need exists for a device which further simplifies revision surgeries, particularly in the area of vulnerable body parts. It would be advantageous if the device facilitated location of the targeted surgical area. Moreover, it would be beneficial if the device could be conveniently interposed between the spinal column and anatomical parts, particularly, major blood vessels such as the aorta and the vena cava, so that the anatomical parts are protected during a surgical procedure and/or are not subject to the development of adhesions or tissue which may produce complications during revision surgery.